Em Casa
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: E foi ali, ao tê-la em seus braços e sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço, que Edward percebeu algo muito interessante: não importava se ele estava em Resembool, Rush Valley, Briggs ou em outro país; enquanto estivesse com Winry, ele se sentiria em casa. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence; tudo o que vocês reconhecerem pertence a Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "En Casa", de Kristall Blauw. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **EM CASA**

Da Central a Resembool levavam-se doze horas de percurso de trem, e Edward já havia percorrido mais de onze. Voltava à sua cidade natal porque sentia que havia passado tempo demais fora dela, realizando suas investigações e observando a imensidão do mundo... do lado oeste. Além disso, sentia sua falta. E, também, ele se perguntava como havia feito, em sua adolescência, para manter-se afastado dali por tanto tempo.

Olhou fixamente para sua perna esquerda, a que lhe lembrava a sua viagem por causa da Pedra Filosofal, e, ainda que estivesse coberta com o tecido marrom de sua calça, ele podia ver o modelo de automail que Winry havia fabricado exclusivamente para ele, seu cliente favorito.

Winry...

Oh, droga ! Ele esquecera ! Winry lhe dissera que ele devia avisar com antecedência sobre suas avaliações ou visitas, e ele, como de costume, tinha se esquecido. E não só isso, há duas semanas que não se comunicava com ela, depois da carta que tinha lhe enviado, contando-lhe a respeito do tubarão que havia pescado durante sua estadia em um barco pesqueiro. Só esperava não ser recebido com uma chave inglesa.

O apito do trem soou, indicando a parada. Edward desceu, apressado, da locomotiva, com a mala nas mãos. Com chave inglesa ou não, ele queria voltar para casa.

O primeiro a recebê-lo não foi outro além de Den, com o lamento de sua parte masoquista, que esperava que fosse a jovem das ferramentas quem o fizesse. Demorou alguns minutos para apreciar a companhia do cão, e, em seguida, pôs-se a entrar na casinha amarela. Ele não precisava das chaves, sabia de antemão que a porta estava aberta de dia, e que só se fechava à noite; Resembool era um local tranqüilo.

O distante barulho das ferramentas e a quietude total da sala deram-lhe as boas-vindas, e, em seguida, ele soube que algo não ia bem por ali.

"Onde está a chave inglesa ?", ele perguntou a si mesmo, um pouco preocupado. "Está demorando a chegar".

Relegando sua mala a um canto próximo à escada, Edward subiu à oficina, esperando encontrar a Winry e a sua avó por ali, no entanto, a única a quem ele viu foi Pinako.

\- Olá - ele cumprimentou, com o ânimo não dos melhores. Pinako limitou-se a responder ao seu cumprimento, sem deixar de lado a sua tarefa.

Ao ver que a mulher não iria dizer nada, Edward decidiu perguntar pela sua amiga de infância.

\- E Winry ? - ele perguntou, tentando não parecer ansioso.

Pinako deixou a chave de fenda sobre a mesa e virou-se, presenteando o loiro com um sorriso cúmplice.

\- Está em Rush Valley.

Silêncio. Edward não gostava nada daquela situação, só o deixava desesperado; por que ela não podia lhe dar mais informações sem que ele tivesse necessidade de lhe perguntar ?

\- E quando ela volta ?

\- Ela deveria estar aqui desde ontem, mas se deparou com um problema, e irá voltar daqui a uma semana.

\- Ahhh... - e ele voltou à sala de estar, à procura de sua mala.

Portanto, Winry não estava ali, mas tudo bem, ela voltaria logo. Além disso, o mais importante era que ele já estava em casa.

* * *

Passados dois dias desde a sua chegada triunfal, o loiro começou a sentir-se um pouco desconfortável, como se não estivesse satisfeito por ter voltado à vila das campinas verdes, como se já estivesse fora de lugar ali, na casinha amarela.

Como se ele não estivesse em casa.

Era estranho. Durante os anos posteriores ao Dia Prometido, havia aprendido a valorizar a rural Resembool e a casa que lhes oferecia as mulheres Rockbell. E, durante aqueles meses que passara no Oeste, sempre pensou nele como um verdadeiro lar. SEU lar. Por isso, a sensação que estava experimentando era muito despropositada. Pinako o tratava como sempre, como quando Al ou Winry estavam envolvidos.

\- Talvez só esteja um pouco tranqüilo demais por aqui.

* * *

Ele simplesmente estava aborrecido, e uma parte de seu interior odiava com todas as forças a todas as próteses de automail que existiam e que ainda iam existir no mundo inteiro. Sim, também à sua perna mecânica, embora, sem ela, não pudesse caminhar. E a culpa de tudo era de Winry. Droga, ele sentia muitíssimo a falta dela (coisa que não iria admitir), e ela nem dava sinal de vida. Não apenas isso, a ingrata entrara em contato porque havia decidido passar OUTRAS duas semanas no Ateliê Garfiel, para estar na superimportante convenção (note-se o sarcasmo derramado por Ed) sobre mecânica que aconteceria na cidade.

Genial. Era simplesmente genial (de novo, mais sarcasmo).

Com o cenho ainda franzido, Edward atendeu ao telefone, que, com seu insistente e desesperador toque, não o deixava ficar emburrado em paz.

\- Alô ? - respondeu ele, de má vontade.

\- _Nii-san ?_

\- Al ! - e seu mau humor passou para segundo plano.

Os irmãos estavam há muito tempo sem se comunicarem, e sentiam muito a falta um do outro. Falaram por um longo tempo sobre suas aventuras em cada lado do mundo, e do avanço de suas investigação de uma longuíssima conversa de mais de duas horas, os dois combinaram que, aproveitando o fato de que Edward estava em Amestris, Alphonse poderia voltar no próximo mês, e, assim, combinar e pôr em prática os novos conhecimentos que eles tinham adquirido.

Prestes a desligar, Al perguntou por Winry. De tão contente que estava por voltar a conversar com seu irmão, ele havia se esquecido de sua amiga de infância.

\- Em Rush Valley - respondeu Ed, com dureza, e lembrou-se subitamente porque estava aborrecido. E muito.

\- O que ela está fazendo lá ?

\- Esperando que montem toda aquela confusão da convenção de mecânica. Acho que ela está preparando uma exposição, ou algo assim.

\- E isso o aborrece ?

Edward franziu mais o cenho.

\- É claro. Ela é MINHA namorada. Deveria estar aqui. Comigo.

Alphonse soltou um risinho. As faces de Edward tinham se tingido de vermelho. O que ele havia dito ?

\- E por que você não vai vê-la ? Foi você quem disse, ela é sua namorada.

Edward sabia que seu irmão estava sorrindo, caçoando dele, sem que precisasse vê-lo.

\- E para quê, para que ela bata em mim ? - ele fingiu desinteresse.

Outro risinho da parte de seu irmão mais novo.

\- Honestamente, _nii-san_ , eu sempre acreditei que você gosta do modo particular de ela lhe dar as boas-vindas.

\- Sim, claro - ele respondeu, ironicamente - Já que não é em você que batem com uma chave inglesa a cada vez que você chega.

\- Oh, _nii-san_ , pare de se comportar como um idiota. Você está com saudades dela. Vá vê-la ou espere-a; ela fez isso por você um monte de vezes. Você não acha que está na hora de retribuir o favor ?

\- Eu odeio esperar.

\- Sim, disso eu já sei. Então, compre uma passagem para Rush Valley. Procure-a, abrace-a, beije-a, e todos ficarão contentes, vivendo felizes para sempre. Fim.

\- ALPHONSE ! O que você está...

\- Me desculpe, eu tenho de desligar - ele o interrompeu, divertido, por causa do chilique por telefone que seu irmão estava tendo - O imperador me mandou avisar que, se a chamada exceder as três horas, ele vai me expulsar do palácio. Adeus ! - ele desligou.

Edward começou a murmurar coisas sobre estúpidos e desrespeitosos irmãos mais novos que desligam o telefone na cara dos mais velhos e depois olhou para o calendário. Duas semanas era muito tempo.

* * *

A caminho do Ateliê Garfiel (ao qual ele ia sem avisar, como era seu costume), o ex-Alquimista de Aço pensava em quão facilmente certo irmão mais novo podia convencê-lo a fazer algo. Ele já havia remexido na cabeça a idéia de ir visitar a loira, mas faltava um empurrão para pôr a idéia em prática. O empurrão de Alphonse.

Ele bateu em alto e bom som na porta com os nós dos dedos, e, depois de poucos segundos, saiu Winry. Ao vê-la, imediatamente um sorriso idiota desenhou-se em seu rosto. Claro que ele não percebeu.

\- Ed ! - gritou a loira, emocionada, ao vê-lo parado à sua porta - Você está aqui !

Ele deixou-se guiar por Winry, que o havia segurado pela mão, até chegar à pequena sala de estar da casa/oficina de Garfiel, e, quando achou que todos os cumprimentos de boas-vindas haviam terminado, uma chave inglesa acertou-lhe o crânio com bastante força.

\- O que você fez ao meu automail, desta vez ? - perguntou ela, aborrecida, com os olhos estreitos, acusadores.

Ignorando o fato de que o seu lado masoquista se alegrara demasiadamente, Edward saltou de seu assento, pronto para começar a brigar.

\- O que diabos há com você, mulher ? - ele berrou - Tem de acontecer algo com o automail para eu vir vê-la ?

\- Sim - respondeu a jovem, sem rodeios. O loiro de olhos dourados franziu o cenho. Se continuasse assim, ele ia ficar marcado permanentemente.

\- Mas não, desta vez não aconteceu nada. Eu tratei de cuidar dele - disse ele, levantando um pouco o tecido da perna esquerda, para que ela pudesse ver a sua reluzente obra-prima.

Rockbell olhou-o um pouco, como se ela se debatesse entre acreditar nele, ou não.

\- Isso nós já vamos ver - ela o ameaçou.

Ambos os jovens se sentaram, com os ânimos mais abrandados, no mesmo sofá. Não tão perto que implicasse contato, nem tão longe a ponto de outra pessoa poder se sentar confortavelmente entre eles.

\- Se você não veio por causa da manutenção, por que está aqui ?

Um "para ver você, é claro" atravessou a mente do ex-Alquimista de Aço, mas ele limitou-se a dizer:

\- Eu estava aborrecido.

\- Ohhh... - Edward não pôde deixar de notar o tom de decepção na voz da mecânica.

* * *

Se soubesse que Winry passaria todo o tempo trabalhando, ele não teria ido, isso sem contar com o pânico no qual ele entrava ao saber que estava só com a bela loira. Garfiel era um dos principais organizadores daquela baboseira toda da convenção, e ficava fora de casa o dia inteiro, voltando apenas a altas horas da noite. Winry, por sua vez, ia e vinha de lá para cá o dia inteiro, montando o que seria a sua exposição, embora ás vezes lhe lançasse olhares furtivos, os quais ele não conseguia vislumbrar. Sim, ele era um idiota quando se tratava de mulheres.

\- Precisa de ajuda ? - ele não dizia aquilo por desejá-lo, era mais por cortesia. Esperava que, do mesmo modo, Winry apreciasse o gesto.

Soltando um suspiro resignado, a mecânica negou com um gesto de cabeça e em seguida veio com um discurso de "Você não sabe sobre automail, não poderia me ajudar nem se realmente quisesse, e blá, blá, blá...", para, no fim, colocá-lo para fora da oficina.

\- Saia e faça algo produtivo - ela lhe disse.

Desobedecendo às ordens da mecânica, Edward andou, sem nada de bom para fazer, pela casa de Garfiel. O lugar tinha jeito de ser uma extensão da oficina, com auto mails construídos pela metade por ali, planos sobre as mesas, e porcas e parafusos por baixo dos móveis. Ele lembrou-se da casa amarela de Resembool, sem nada que delatasse a presença de loucas mecânicas, afora as oficinas e os quartos extras para pacientes. Apesar de tudo, sentiu uma confortável familiaridade estando ali, o que não conseguira perceber ao retornar à sua terra natal.

Convencido de que não havia nada interessante para fazer, ele foi atacar a geladeira.

* * *

Estava ali já há quatro dias, e só havia visto Garfiel algumas vezes, uma delas há uns cinco minutos, quando desceu para procurar por suco (nunca leite) à meia-noite, e o dono da casa chegava, cansado, diretamente para o seu quarto.

E, falando sobre pessoas cansadas...

\- Pare, Winry. Você vai desmaiar se continuar assim.

Ela não lhe deu atenção. Faltavam menos de cinco dias para a convenção, e ela ainda não terminara o seu material para a apresentação e nem conseguira os materiais para montar o estande. Precisava terminar logo para que desse tempo. Queria que o sobrenome Rockbell brilhasse novamente por todo o país, mas agora por ela, não pelos grandes feitos de sua avó.

\- É sério, Winry. Pare agora. Você não tem dormido bem nestes últimos dias, ou acha que não percebo que você sempre se levanta lá pelas tantas da madrugada para continuar com o seu trabalho, exatamente como hoje ?

\- Não me incomode.

\- Droga, você está com o aspecto de quem vai desmoronar a qualquer momento. Descanse.

\- Talvez eu queira desmoronar - a falta de sono lhe alterava os sentidos.

\- Não enche.

\- Não me encha você, Ed - ela rebateu, exasperada. Sua explosão de mau humor nada mais era do que a falta de sono misturada com quantidades monumentais de stress, e ela sabia disso, mas, do mesmo modo, ela não pensava com racionalidade naqueles momentos. Não era algo que conseguisse controlar - Que o automail não pareça importante para você não significa que para todo mundo seja igual, por isso deixe de me aborrecer.

\- Eu nunca disse que não me importava.

\- Pois é o que parece.

\- Pare de mudar de assunto. Vá agora para a cama - ordenou o jovem de olhos dourados.

\- Não se você não for primeiro.

\- Saia.

Edward não se moveu nem um centímetro, e o humor de Winry piorou mais, juntamente com isso, uma forte dor de cabeça começava a espreitá-la, e as noites sem dormir começavam a cobrar a fatura; no entanto, ela continuava se obrigando a manter-se acordada.

\- Winry - ele pronunciou o seu nome gentilmente. Ele não queria que tudo aquilo fosse mais longe, não queria mais discutir com ela - Por favor. Vá dormir - infelizmente, aquela ação apenas irritou ainda mais a já furiosa Winry.

\- Pare de me irritar ! - ela explodiu - Eu não vou dormir, por isso SAIA. VÁ EMBORA. Eu não quero ver você, ouvir você, e não entendo o que diabos você está fazendo aqui, se você é feliz se mandando durante meses pelo Oeste ou por onde quer que lhe dê vontade. Por isso, vá embora, desapareça em uma de suas viagenzinhas, porque NINGUÉM aqui precisa de você.

Como resposta, Winry recebeu uma batida violenta vinda da porta principal. Depois, o silêncio invadiu a oficina.

Deus, o que ela havia feito ?

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, a qual foi seguida por outra, outra e mais outra, até se tornar um verdadeiro pranto. Por que ela dissera-lhe aquilo ? Eleapenas preocupara-se com ela, e ela, em troca, gritara-lhe e expulsara-o de um modo horrível.

Com os sentimentos à flor da pele e lágrimas escapando de seus olhos azuis, Winry saiu correndo à procura de Ed. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora, não por sua culpa.

* * *

Com as mãos em seus bolsos, Edward caminhava pela vibrante cidade do automail, embora, claro, já se passasse de uma da madrugada e não houvesse muitas pessoas andando pelas ruas. Melhor, assim ele não teria de escapar dos loucos mecânicos que ansiavam por vender-lhe novas próteses automatizadas. Simplesmente queria estar sozinho.

Sabia que o descontrole emocional de Winry, há mais de uma hora, devia-se ao stress que ela estava vivendo, e que, provavelmente, ela não quisera dizer o que tinha dito. Mas esse conhecimento não tirava a dor que havia sentido ao escutá-la, por isso ele havia saído.

Talvez a grande idéia de Al sobre ir a Rush Valley não tivesse sido, realmente, uma grande idéia.

Já sendo duas da manhã, Ed decidiu que estava na hora de retornar. Já pensava com mais clareza, e talvez Winry já estivesse mais calma... ou adormecida, ao invés disso. Além do mais, o clima estava muito frio, e ele não pegara nenhum suéter, ao deixar o Ateliê Garfiel.

Ao voltar à oficina, o loiro encontrou-se com sua noiva (ainda que, por terem estado tão distantes nos últimos dias, quanto a isso ele tivesse dúvidas) sentada no banco, com expressão de preocupação e sofrimento. Correu até ela, com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido durante a sua ausência, sem pensar que a causa pudesse ser ele.

\- Ed ! - gritou ela, quando conseguiu vê-lo, com a voz cansada, contente e aliviada por voltar a vê-lo. Porque ele não havia ido embora.

Edward não soube o que fazer. Ela realmente não estava aborrecida ? E por que não estava dentro de cada ? Mas aquilo não importava agora, o importante, naquele momento, era o rastro das lágrimas que ficara gravado sobre as avermelhadas bochechas de Winry. Ela havia chorado, disso ele tinha certeza, mas foi por sua culpa ? Não duvidava, ele só sabia fazê-la sofrer.

\- O que aconteceu ? Por que você estava chorando ? - perguntou ele em voz baixa, sem afastar o olhar da prova do crime.

Ela soluçou e tentou limpar o seu rosto. Diabos. Havia chorado. Quebrara a promessa de Ed. Mas, ao vê-lo ir embora daquele modo, simplesmente aconteceu. Não foi algo que ela pudesse controlar.

\- Eu... me desculpe - ela desculpou-se, embora não soubesse se por ter chorado ou pelo que acontecera antes. Talvez por ambos - Eu não queria...

\- Droga, Winry. Não se desculpe - ele interrompeu-a, desesperado por vê-la assim - Você não tem porque se desculpar. Você não fez nada de errado.

\- M-mas eu... - ela gaguejou, sentindo-se ainda pior com as palavras dele. Como não tinha feito nada de errado ? - Eu disse a você para... e depois você se foi. Eu não queria dizer aquilo. Por favor, me perdoe...

\- Por favor, Winry, pare de se desculpar - suplicou ele. Depois circundou-a com os seus braços, assim como os seus sentidos gritavam-lhe para que o fizesse.

Ela deixou-se levar, abraçando-o de volta. Assegurando-se de que ele não iria deixá-la.

Depois de um bom tempo, assim, em silêncio, desfrutando da calidez um do outro, entraram na casa, e Edward guiou Winry até o quarto dela. A pobre jovem estava tão cansada que mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

\- Descanse - sugeriu ele, em tom amável. Winry, ao invés de jogar-se sobre a cama, como o seu corpo lhe pedia, voltou a abraçá-lo.

\- Não vá embora - pediu ela, quase suplicando.

\- Você precisa dormir.

\- Eu vou, só... não vá embora, por favor. Durma aqui, comigo.

Sem replicar nada sobre se estava bem ou mal, se era certo ou errado o que iam fazer, Edward deitou-a e deitou-se na cama com ela. Sabia que ambos estavam agindo por impulso e que, provavelmente, pela manhã, eles iriam se envergonhar de suas ações; mas ele estava com sono, e, honestamente, não queria deixar Winry, não vendo-a tão frágil, não tendo sentido tantas saudades dela. Cobrindo-se com os lençóis, ele aninhou-a contra o seu peito.

E foi ali, ao tê-la entre seus braços e sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço, que Edward percebeu algo muito interessante: não importava se ele estava em Resembool, Rush Valley, Briggs ou em outro país; enquanto estivesse com Winry, ele se sentiria em casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá ! Sentiram minha falta, compatriotas da terra do EdWin ? Eu senti a de vocês. Como vêem, isto tentou ser _fluff_ e foi a coisa mais longa que eu escrevi. MUITO LONGA, pelo menos para mim. Foi inspirada na música "Your Arms Feel Like Home", do 3 Doors Down. O link está em meu perfil, se quiserem escutá-la.

Aproveito esta oneshot para agradecê-los INFINITAMENTE por seu apoio MONUMENTAL em minha oneshot "Crepúsculo". Uma coisa que acho incrível é que, muitíssimos meses após sua publicação, continuem chegando "Favorites" e reviews. EU AMO VOCÊS. AMO TANTO QUE ATÉ QUERO ME CASAR COM VOCÊS, mas não sei se vocês comigo xD. Espero que nos leiamos logo, outra vez, e, já sabem, qualquer erro, é só me avisar.

Beijos, abraços e biscoitinhos de Kristall Blauw.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Depois de um looooooooooooooongo tempo, aqui está mais uma tradução minha de FullMetal Alchemist, a terceira tradução que faço deste fandom, e a segunda Edward/Winry. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
